The present invention relates to a display device mounted within a camera finder, and more particularly to an electro-optical display panel mounted within a finder to provide a display of the operation conditions of camera mechanisms and an alarm display.
As a display device of a recent camera, there is widely used an electro-optical display device, such as a liquid crystal display panel, whose transmittance changes with an applied electric signal. As described e.g. in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 60-102615, there is known a display device which has a liquid crystal display panel mounted within the finder and allows a user to observe not only a subject, but also photographing information and the like. A conventional display device mounts such an electro-optical display panel outside a field frame so as not to superpose a displayed image upon a subject image. Accordingly, a space for mounting a display panel is required at the position around the field frame, which is a disadvantage in making a compact camera.